warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunclan (Heartsky)
Clan Description Loyal, noble, and brave, Sunclan is a clan that is not afraid to fight but is also wise and fair. They are often called the clan of courage. History of Ranks Leaders Goldstar * Deputies: Pebblespots, Whitefur * Successor: Whitestar Whitestar * Deputies: Rainpool * Successor: Rainstar Rainstar * Deputies: Lemontang Deputies Pebblespots * Successor: Whitefur * Lost Position: Retirement Whitefur * Sucessor: Rainpool * Lost Position: Became leader Rainpool * Successor: Lemontang * Lost Position: Became leader Lemontang * Successor: None Medicine Cats Beesting * Apprentices: Lacewing, Poolheart Poolheart * Apprentices: Whitebird Whitebird * Apprentices: Orangeleaf Orangeleaf * Apprentices: None 1st Generation HISTORY Sunclan was founded by a cat named Sunshine, who would later be known as Goldstar. Prior to forming Sunclan, he had lived in the woods with his mother Sunshadow and his sister Midnight. He and his sister formed separate clans due to their sibling rivalry, but they were on good terms the majority of the time. The medicine cat, Beesting, quickly set about to training an apprentice, being one of the few cats that knew much about herbs and knowing that the other clans needed medicine cats. When his apprentice, Velvetpaw, completed her training and became a full-fledged medicine cat, she moved to Dawnclan to become their medicine cat. Goldstar had a son with Snowflower, who they named Whitekit and who would eventually become the next leader of the clan. ALLEGIANCES Leader: Goldstar- Pure golden tom with sleek fur and dark amber eyes. Deputy: Pebblespots- Gray tom with dark blue eyes and darker grey spots on his back. apprentice, Velvetpaw Medicine Cat: Beesting- Black-eyed tom with yellow fur and black stripes. Warriors: Cloverpatch- White long-furred tom with a light yellow tail. apprentice, Lacepaw Snowflower- White she-cat with grey spots all over, and light gray eyes. Apprentices: Lacepaw- Black she-cat with white paws and tail. Velvetpaw- Dark blue she-cat with violet eyes. Elders: Sunshadow- Golden she-cat with dark amber eyes and a black spot on her back. 3rd Generation HISTORY After a few generations, Sunclan was still a pretty small clan but had grown a bit in size. It was a relatively peaceful time for Sunclan, whereas the other two clans were going through rather turbulent times. ALLEGIANCES Leader: Whitestar- Pure white tom with white eyes and long fur. Deputy: Rainpool- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and sleek fur. apprentice, Fogpaw Medicine Cat: Poolheart- Light gray she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes. apprentice, Whitepaw Warriors: Frostbreeze- White she cat with a gray paw and eyes, and sleek fur. Lemontang- sleek yellow tom with dark green eyes and a green tail. Limesplash- Sleek green tom with dark green eyes and a yellow tail. apprentice, Mistpaw Goldleaf- Sleek-furred gold she-cat with light blue eyes and orange paws. Apprentices: Whitepaw- Fluffy white she cat with light gray eyes. Fogpaw- Dark gray tom with light gray eyes and smooth fur. Mistpaw- Light gray she-cat with dark gray eyes and smooth fur. 4th Generation HISTORY ALLEGIANCES Leader: Rainstar- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and sleek fur. '' '''Deputy:' Lemontang- sleek yellow tom with dark green eyes and a green tail. '' '''Medicine Cats:' Whitebird- Fluffy white she cat with light gray eyes. '' Orangeleaf- ''Bright ginger tom with medium green eyes. Warriors: Limesplash- Sleek green tom with dark green eyes and a yellow tail. '' Goldleaf- ''Sleek-furred gold she-cat with light blue eyes and orange paws. '' apprentice, Limepaw Fogfur- ''Dark gray tom with light gray eyes and smooth fur. '' Mistfield- ''Light gray she-cat with dark gray eyes and smooth fur. '' apprentice, Citruspaw Heartsky- ''Ginger she-cat with white eyes and the end half of her tail is brown. Aqualeaf- Blue-green she cat with blue eyes. Truepelt- Silver tom with gold eyes. Apprentices: Limepaw- Sleek-furred white tom with green muzzle and deep green eyes. Citruspaw- Green tom with paler green chest, feet, and tail. Gray eyes. Elders: Frostbreeze- ''White she cat with a gray paw and eyes, and sleek fur. '' Category:Clans Category:Heartsky's Clans Category:Heartsky